


Love for all Eternity

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [5]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Biting, Love, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view on Ep. 1x13, the moment when Josef turns Mick back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for all Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, love, biting and an itty bit of slash. Be warned

He was my buddy, my brother, one of my best friends, maybe my one true friend. Before, that was before tonight.

Before they took Beth away, my Beth. If there ever was a thing I trade mortality for than it was her. No, not her in particular, but love. True love.

"Mick, forgive me."

And there it was again, that love. Looking at me with glowing eyes. Holding me with immortal strength against the wall. Smelling the blood running through my mortal body.

Love.

I'd give up mortality for the woman I love, but if I had the choice I'd spend the rest of eternity with him.

His lips caressed my neck for a second, a chaste kiss was pressed to my sweating skin before his sharp teeth pierced the fragility that was still alive and beating with a pulse. A pulse, which slowed down with every mouthful of life he drank out of me. Until there was hardly something left I could give him, only something that was still human and belonged to her.

I cried. Not sure what it was for.

Mortality I'd craved for so long and gave up again so easily? Or my Immortality I took back now of my own free will.  
Her? Him?

Maybe it was for all of it.

The first drop of blood touching my lips was like the kiss he placed on my neck before. Love and life and truly Josef. It was nothing like hers and never would be.

He was my brother. My Lover? My friend.

My heart belonged to her, for the rest of the time we would have. But my soul was his, for now and in all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised last night that this little fic needs to be part of my series, because it is oh so perfekt and could be written for it. <3


End file.
